


Drabble #16 – “Do you need me to kill someone for you?”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nogi!Stiles's name is Jirou, a bit of humor and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirou has some trouble learning how to be social again, but Kira doesn't mind much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #16 – “Do you need me to kill someone for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Stydia this time, guys (although they’re mentioned).
> 
> Things you need to know about this drabble? It’s inspired on this fic by the birthday girl (look it up, she’s Ailuk and the fic is called “Chaos never left”) and Jirou is Nogi!Stiles after our Stiles literally materialized from the floor. Remember at the end of S3 when there were 2 Stiles? Yeah.
> 
> She named Nogi!Stiles Jirou and I’m borrowing the character from her, and she asked for a drabble for Nogi/Kira, so here’s a little fluff.
> 
> Please admit that Nogi!Stiles never died and that the pack had to use him against a new supernatural threat. Devoid of his malicious powers, he’s now on their side. Sort of. Well, getting there.
> 
> Because Kira and Nogi!Stiles are both foxes, the attraction is inevitable and things get going from there. They’re spending some time together, getting to know each other.
> 
> (Again, kudos to Ailuk’s amazing fic. You should totally give it a read if you’re in for some Nogi!Stiles).

**Dedication** : For the lovely ailuk on tumblr, one of the first mutuals I started talking to here on tumblr. Happy birthday, sweetie!

* * *

 

“Do you need me to kill someone for you?” he asks nonchalantly as they wander around the mall, two towns away from Beacon Hills not to raise suspicions because of Stiles, of course.

(Stiles is better, thankfully, and that means he finally gets to get out of the house every once in a while but for him to be able to do so, Jirou has to stay put, otherwise chaos would ensue for sure. Going out of town for one afternoon seemed like a good option too.)

"Jirou!" Kira exclaims playfully, mostly in surprise, still a little unused to his way of being _him_.

(It's not like she meets spirits that are a thousand years old often, specially not ones that turn from bad to good. Or well, as good as they can ever be.)

He snickers at her reaction, giving in to a smirk that makes Kira blush hard.

She's still not used to that either.

"Bad habit, sorry."

Neither is too acquainted with this new side of him, not just yet, even if he’s been around for over two months now. It’s been laggingenough – understandably - to accept that he’s Jirou and not Stiles, so so different than Stiles and that this new side of him is here to stay.

And so is him.

“But do you?” he repeats teasingly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “I noticed that you seem frustrated about something and I’ll let you know that I’m very good at taking care-”

“You _noticed_?” she interrupts amused, already knowing the answer.

“Okay, I smelled it,” he admits, looking down in embarrassment because it’s not like he’s used to this. He hasn’t had to apologize this often for years. “I’m sorry. It’s just habit, I can’t help it. I’m still not good at separating what’s okay for me to do and what’s not. It’s just… It’s hard for me to be this social, let alone polite and all that. It’s been literally centuries since I cared to do something like this.”

They walk in silence for a few seconds. It’s not every day that a (former evil) fox spirit lets show that he’s more human than he would ever like to admit, and Kira is not exactly the most social of the bunch either.

“It’s okay,” she eventually murmurs. “I get it.” She gives him a small smile that he returns. “And I am frustrated, you’re right. Mrs. Norris has been really hard on me lately.”

“That’s the math teacher, right?”

He’s still learning more about the daily life of the members of the pack, and even if at first it seemed boring, Jirou finds himself all too invested at times, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Yeah. I haven’t been sleeping much lately because of the new pack that’s around and when it’s time to study, I can’t focus because I’m sleepy so-”

“Are you scared?” Kira chances a glance at him, apprehensive. “Of the other pack, I mean?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She shakes her head. “I mean, the others were around when the Alpha pack was in town, not me. I only met the twins, so I’m not as relaxed as they are about it.”

“You’re worried.” Kira nods silently, pursing her lips. “No one’s gonna harm you. I’ll protect you if it ever comes to that.”

Kira stops on her tracks, turning to face him completely.

Yes, they’re both foxes. And yes, she can’t help but to be attracted to him in a way she can’t exactly comprehend.

(It’s her fox spirit.)

Ever since day one he has tried helping Kira get ahold of her powers and teach her more about her heritage since her mother refuses to, and even if at first Kira had been reticent (he wasn’t just a bad guy, he was The bad guy), she couldn’t help but to get to know him more in time. His life story is truly fascinating (only to her, apparently, since she got weird looks from pretty much everyone from the pack when she let it slip out once, so she hasn’t said anything about it anymore) and she just has this _need_ of finding out more about him.

It’s something she can’t help and, in all truth, neither can he.

He’s told her from the beginning about her aura, about how her fox spirit seems to have connected with his and Kira had been seriously the most skeptic about it at the time.

She’s starting to believe it now.

“Thank you” is all she replies with, abashed. Her cheeks must be shamefully pink right now.

He starts walking again, trying to distract her from her wandering thoughts. “Maybe you should ask Lydia to lend you her notes. She’s the genius, right?”

“If she ever leaves Stiles’ side,” she chuckles.

“What’s up with those two anyway?”

“It’s complicated.”

Jirou smirks.

_Again_.

Kira’s breath hitches even if his devious smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. She notices, of course, but she’s not exactly sure if he has any idea of just how freaking hot he looks when he does that.

(Not that she’s noticing, _obviously_.)

“Isn’t it always?”

It takes her a moment to answer because she knows, she feels like there’s something here but she’s not sure how to act on it. “It doesn’t really have to be. We uh-” She pauses, noticing the – almost, dare she say – hopeful glance he sends her way. “We already have a lot of complicated things going on in our lives. Love shouldn’t have to be one of them.”

“And alas, it is,” he lets out with a sigh, lowering his head distractedly.

Kira bites on her bottom lip briefly before answering, a small smile on her features because, dear god, he looks like a kicked puppy.

(The impression she has – from her fox spirit more than from her own intuition, she guesses – is that he doesn’t think he’s worthy of it. She has recently decided that she doesn’t want him to think that.)

“Jirou, you changed. You’re still changing, we all are. Maybe this isn’t exactly what you had in mind for how you wanted to spend this decade, but maybe it’s how it was supposed to be all along,” she chuckles. He’s the one stopping this time, considering her words. “We can’t afford to think much ahead, so just… Live in the moment.”

He never though some time away because Kira had had a free afternoon would become the first time they brush hands and then hold, but in truth neither did she.

But why wait, right? He’s already a thousand years old, it’s not like he’s getting any younger.

The fact that Kira kisses his cheek when they part ways for the night is just an added bonus.

Live in the moment…

Yeah, he goes with that.

* * *

 


End file.
